Under the Pale, Silver Moon
by Gigei
Summary: Aeris / Aerith pleasures herself not knowing that a certain silver-haired ex-SOLDIER is watching. Aeris x Sephiroth. Aeriseph but not romance. A short simple LEMON with some humor, nothing violent or too gross.


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. Final Fantasy VII, Aeris, Sephiroth and all the characters in this story are the property of Square Enix.

Warning: Lemon (meaning explicit sexual content). Aeris simply has some quiet time alone while Sephiroth watches.

Title: Under the Pale, Silver Moon

After a particularly exhausting day training, Aeris was glad to have a room to herself at the local Inn in a tiny, nameless village seemingly set in the middle of nowhere. She had pushed herself hard, knowing that she was the weakest in ther group and her whole body was pleasantly tired. The rest of AVALANCE had also retired to their respective rooms.

Indulging herself with a long hot bubble bath, Aeris cleared her mind of all her troubles and relaxed. Emerging refreshed from her bath wearing a plain white nightgown, Aeris brushed her long auburn hair as she looked out the window. All she could see outside was some trees as the Inn was at the edge of the village.

How beautiful, she thought as she gazed upwards at the full moon. In Midgar where she had grown up, the upper plate had obscured the skies and now that she had left that dirty city she always took a childish delight in simply staring at the heavens though she had previously thought that the sky might be somewhat frightening.

Opening the window was wide as it would go, Aeris turned off all the lights in her room and lay in bed. Gazing at the round silver disk, Aeris smiled in pleasure and reached out, playfully pretending to curl her fingers around moon as though to pluck it from the night sky. Wispy white clouds obscured the orb, reminding her of a certain spiky-haired blonde. Sighing, she dropped her arms and wondered what would become of their strange love triangle with Tifa.

Yawning and sleepily stretching her slender body, Aeris felt a little bit lonely and in need of fun, even if she had to do it alone. Standing up and licking her lips, Aeris imagined that the silver moon was a lover gazing down on her from above. Pretending her hands were a lover's hands, she gently slid them down her willowy form. Then, slipping the straps down her shoulders, Aeris allowed the nightgown to fall to her feet. Beneath it she was wearing only her pink bikini panties.

Walking closer to the open window with her hands modestly covering her perky breats, Aeris checked again if anyone would be able to see her but all she saw were trees and an empty field in the distance. Reassured, she resumed watching the moon and reached out her arms to embrace the pale disk.

"I love you," she whispered. The warm night wind on her bare form made her shiver and she embraced herself lovingly. Moaning softly, she dreamily cupped her firm breasts, tenderly squeezing and caressing what no man had ever touched.

Unwittingly though, Aeris was providing a show for a certain ex-SOLDIER who was scouting the Inn for AVALANCE's location. Sephiroth, well-hidden in a nearby tree had been scanning the Inn's facade when he noticed Aeris' open window. Despite the distance, his Mako and Jenova-enhanced eyesight could clearly see her exposed form.

Oblivious to the danger, the enraptured flower girl continued massaging her bosom, enjoying how this made her tender pink nipples harden and ache to be touched. Softly toying with each hard nub, Aeris felt her legs trembling so she lay down on the bed.

Bathed in the silver moonlight, her white body gleamed enchantingly. Her breasts, although just medium-sized, were perky and well-formed. Her tiny waist and flat stomach were likewise delightful but her best feature were her long, long legs and beautiful face. Sephiroth, watching from afar, was unwillingly fascinated by what she imagined to be her private love play.

Now merged with his "mother" Jenova, Sephiroth considered himself above having such base desires as lust so he was surprised at his own reaction. Despite wanting to look away and go on searching for the puppet, Sephiroth was unable to tear himself away from Aeris' window.

Amazingly, despite the fact that his real body was in the Northern Crater and he was merely inhabiting a bit of Jenova's body which he had forced to mimic his likeness, Sephiroth felt his body become aroused. Gritting his teeth and vainly willing himself to calm down, he realized his fake body was being affected by his emotions...it could hardly be his mind being affected by his body's desires as this body wasn't even a real one.

He caught his breath as Aeris slowly slid her panties down her legs. Now all her charms were fully bared and unknowingly on display to her watcher. Her pussy was delightfully free of hair, making her seem all the more naked and vulnerable.

A wave of hunger washed over Sephiroth as Aeris ran her fingers up and down her chastely closed slit. Gripping a tree branch tightly, he fought a shockingly powerful urge to swoop down on the unsuspecting girl. In the Northern Crater, his real body twiched slightly, the first time it had moved in five years.

Meanwhile Aeris was lost in her own passion as one hand played with her breasts while the other gently played between her legs. Stroking her nether lips, Aeris' excitement was reaching it's peak as her pussy released a musky scent and a fair amount of juices.

Sephiroth felt his knees go weak as he watched Aeris writhe sensually on the bed. The uninhibited erotic display was almost too much for him to bear. It would be too humiliating for him to cream his pants right now, no matter if no one but him would know.

Moaning, Aeris touched her clitoris. She tried not to cry out too loudly as she caressed her sensitive love button. Heat spread through her body and a throbbing ache between her legs began. Ecstasy built to almost unbearable levels until finally Aeris sexily bit down on one finger as her other hand on her clit brought her to an intense climax.

Panting heavily but exerting heroic control over his excruciatingly aroused body as he witnessed Aeris achieve her release, Sephiroth cursed his own raging sexual appetites as his imagination offered him numerous suggestions of what he could do with the girl if he would only break into her room.

No! he thought. He was above such things. Soon he would be a god, such behavior was unfitting. Even if he ever decided to mate it would be on his terms and he would be fully in control of everything.

Still blissfully unaware of the silver-haired spy, Aeris reached towards the table beside her bed where white vase held a single red rose. Carefully detaching a single perfect petal and caressing it with her fingers, Aeris smiled at its exquisitely delicate texture and deep red color. After rubbing the petal on her cheek, Aeris walked to the window. Resting her elbows on the window sill and gazing up at the moon she loved, Aeris blew the petal out the window. As it floated away into the night Aeris imagined herself flying away from all her worries.

Perched above her, hidden in a tall tree's foliage Sephiroth froze as the girl seemed to look straight at him and blow a flower petal as an offering.

Had she been aware of his scrutiny all this time? he wondered as he stared at the naked girl. Her bare breasts provocatively jutted out the window, innocently tempting him to touch them. It should have been a relief when she finally turned away but instead he found himself gawking like a schoolboy at her cute behind, especially when she bent over to get something from the mini-refrigerator.

The torture however, was just beginning anew for Sephiroth as Aeris placed some ice cubes into a glass and sat in front of the window, leabing back and resting her head on the foot of her bed. Taking an ice cube in one hand, she licked its cold suface then ran it down her neck to her breasts, leaving a wet trail behind. Her nipples hardened as she circled them with the ice cube. Aeris alternately warmed her nipples and breasts with her hands and chilled them with the ice cube for several minutes.

The effect on Sephiroth when she slowly slid an ice cube down to her hot pussy lips was immediate and powerful. The last shreds of his control broke and he fled from his fake body before he could humiliate himself by coming in his pants. There was a soft thump as the Jenova fragment (now in it's original form and not molded in Sephiroth's likeness) fell from the tree to the bushes below unnoticed.

Furious at the blow to his pride, he retreated his conciousness to the relative safety of his real body. One day, he vowed, he would get even with that girl for making him lose his dignity. He would prove his superiority and dominance to her.

Aeris meanwhile, was peacefully sleeping in her bed after bringing herself to a climax for the second time, innocently unaware of the cruel revenge Sephiroth was plotting.

THE END

Author's Note: You can consider this as a prequel of sorts to my other story "Heartless Angel" although either one can be read pretty much independently. Please leave a review if you enjoyed reading.

Just finished watching the Crisis Core cutscenes in the original Japanese with English subtitles and I must say Zack is looking quite good as a former partner of Aeris. Aeris looks great!

Sephiroth is surprisingly human and sane...wow! I am sad though that he is sooo washed-out and dead-looking like in Advent Children. In the actual FFVII he doesn't look nearly so pale. The Hair (it deserves the capital letter) is still awesome though.

Not entirely sure just what to think of Genesis. He *looks* sexy but his character is so weird with all the quotes and later on he doesn't look quite as nice. 


End file.
